Sleeping with the Frenemie
by Writerinme
Summary: Olicity Au


_**A/N not beta'd Also au**_

Oliver propped himself up on his elbows and watched the girl beside him sleep.

His eyes followed from the top of her blonde hair that was fanned out on his pillow , to her long lashes that were fluttering softly against her soft pale skin.

He looked at her high cheek bones , to her cheeks that were usually pale but had a flush to them and her lips.

Those beautiful lips that were usually lined with a brightly coloured lipstick but where just natural tonight.

He leaned in and softly kissed her lips being careful not to wake her.

He wished he could see her beautiful blue eyes but they were closed in sleep and he could remember them and how dark they were the night before when he was making love to her.

Making love.

That's what they did last night.

There was no other way he could describe the way his heart had felt the night before, or the extra tenderness he had with her except that last night was different then any other night he had ever had.

He didn't even know how it had started.

Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen falling into bed up until last night would be an absolute joke to himself , Felicity and their friends had some one told them that was going to happen.

The pair had been fighting with each other for a good two years calling each other fremenies.

The really wasn't any other way to describe their relationship as he spent half of it fighting with her and driving her crazy.

He didn't know what he loved more , getting her angry as her face turned to an odd combination of both absolutely adorable , then to beautiful and sexy when she really got worked up or he liked it more when he could make her smile or laugh and she would beam her gorgeous smile his way and her beautiful blue eyes sparkled at him giving him a feelings that he choose to ignore.

Last night something had changed though.

He felt it the moment she walked into the room with their friends Sara and Laurel Lance at the party held at one of their friends place and he was standing across the room with his best friend Tommy.

She looked beautiful her blonde hair down from its usual ponytail and contacts in place of her usual glasses. Unlike the rest of the women at the party all three girls had decided to actually wear clothes and not have just a piece of cloth covering the important parts of their anatomy.

Which made her even more beautiful with just her jeans and black top and the barest hint of make up she literally took his breath away.

He ended up spending most of the night by her side flirting and joking with her getting a beautiful smile or blush as his reward.

From the way his friends were looking at them he had a feeling they had noticed to.

He also couldn't keep his hands of her, whether a hand on her lower back when the changed from room to room , or brushing his fingers with her when he gave her a drink or just making sure to "accidently" brush against her arm when he could without making it obvious.

He had a strange feeling that she didn't mind it at all and if his eyes weren't deceiving him she also was touching him a little bit as well.

It all came ahead for them when he left to go to the bathroom and to get her another drink and on his return found her standing talking with a tall douche bag.

He didn't know what came over him though a voice that sounded strangely like Tommy did mutter in his head jealous as he walked to stand by her side making it very obvious to Mr Douche bag that Felicity was with him!.

After that it was pretty much a blur except he did remember her teasing him and he kissing her to stop her, then he asking if she wanted to leave with him.

They could barely keep their hands of each other as the headed to his car and then to his place were clothes were quickly discarded.

So here he was now after a couple of very nice rounds with her watching her sleep knowing that his life was going to be changed by this beautiful women and even though the thought scared him a little bit he was willing to give it a shot.

He lowered himself back on his bed adjusting her so that she was resting her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell back to sleep , his heart content.


End file.
